The Saiyan of Fairy Tail
by Megaman Assassin
Summary: My name is Zero, son of Shenron, descendant of the Saiyan race. Shenron has now disappeared, but has told me to find and join the guild Fairy Tail. The guild is now in my sights, what happens next will be interesting.
1. The Arrival

The sun is slowly setting on the town of Magnolia, a slight breeze flowing from the east. A young boy is making his way down the main roads towards a large building in the center of town. He has black hair, that is developed into five spikes (**similar to Goku**), and is wearing an orange shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He also has a tail of a monkey penetrating from his tail bone. His expression is of sadness determination as he slowly gets closer to the large building.

_This is the place that Shenron asked me to find, _he thought to himself.

The boy looked up and read the sign, "Fairy Tail", he said to himself. He could hear the sounds of people laughing and carrying on inside. He slowly opened the doors and looked upon the scene that was before him. Dozens of people drinking and having a good time, with the occasional rough housing going on off to the side. The boy walked firmly into the guild which caught the sight of some of the members not watching the others fight.

"Are you lost young man?" a member asked to the boy's right.

The boy stopped and stared at the man with cold, hard eyes. The man shivered somewhat as he tried to meet the stare of the young boy.

"Where is your master?" the boy asked flatly.

Everything seemed to stop, as now the guild was looking at the newcomer.

"What do you want with the master kid?" a silver-haired girl wearing goth clothing asked.

"Are you the master?" the boy fired back.

"No, but him..."

"Then shut up," the said coldly.

Now furious, the goth girl swung a punch at him. The boy gracefully sidestepped, and karate chopped her to the back of the neck, knocking her out. Everyone watched wide eyed as the boy had just taken the girl out so quickly.

"Only I get to beat up the goth freak," another girl with red hair, a silver chest plate, and sword shouted to the side.

"One more time," the boy continued, "Where is the master?"

"Right here."

The boy looked up to the second floor, and saw a very short man, with little gray hair, and a gray mustache standing on the railing.

"Master Makarov at your service," the old man continued, "What can I help you with?"

"I'm here to join this guild."

Makarov raised an eyebrow, "By coming in here and demanding answers?"

The boy's expression never changed, "I came and stated my business that was all that was necessary."

Makarov frowned, this boy was so young, and yet so cold. He was giving the boy a look over, when he finally noticed what most of the guild was staring at.

_That tail, _Makarov thought, _don't tell me he is a Saiyan. I've heard the rumors but never met on in real life._

"Why does a Saiyan want to join a mage guild? I heard your race was a warrior one, who found magic inferior to what your kind calls ki."

The boy turned his head down looking at the floor, "I apologize for my rudeness, it's how I grew up."

Some of the members breathed a sigh of relief, as if the weight of the world had been lifted off their shoulders. Most still seemed skeptical of this new kid, he was only about twelve and was already mentally an adult.

Makarov jumped down to the ground floor to have a closer look at the boy, "Do you know why magical guilds are afraid of your people boy?"

The boy was still looking down, "I'm not exactly sure, from what I've been told we did some horrible things."

Makarov noticed the boy's sadness, even though he was a Saiyan he showed humbleness, something that was unheard of in a race of pure warriors.

"Come up to my office young man, we have much to discuss."

The young Saiyan followed Makarov up the stairs and into his office leaving the rest of the guild to chat amongst themselves.

As they shut the door to the office, Makarov walked around his desk and sat down, still keeping a close eye on the boy.

"So tell me young man, what is your name?" Makarov asked.

"Zero Kimura, son of the eternal dragon Shenron."

Makarov's eyes widened somewhat, "Did you just say dragon?"

Zero looked at him quizzically, "Uh, yes is that a problem?"

"Are you a dragon slayer then?"

Zero's face became more stern, "You could call it that I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

Zero, looked at the master confused. He didn't know if he should tell him the truth or keep it to himself. His past wasn't that bright, and was afraid to tell anyone about how he could change into that of an oozaru. He sighed in his mind, _perhaps it would be best if I told him since I am joining his guild._

"I don't know where I'm originally from, the first thing I remember is being found by Shenron and him raising me since I was a small boy. He told me that I was of Saiyan decent, and had the ability to control ki. More powerful then magic, but ten times harder to control. I've learned to master ki, even at this young age, and also one of the Saiyan transformations that comes from Shenron and my people."

"Transformation?" Makarov asked quizzically.

"It's complicated," Zero continued, "I would have to show you."

Makarov thought for a minute, "Well I have yet to see your power, so how about a battle between you and the strongest mage for your age here at the guild?"

Zero started to get excited, "Yes, that would be perfect!"

Makarov chuckled a little to himself, "Ok then, you will be battling Laxus, who happens to be my grandson. Are you ready?"

Zero stood from his chair and made two fists, "Let's do this."


	2. Zero vs Laxus

"I can't believe that little nit wit somehow knocked me out." Mirajane said still rubbing the back of her head.

"Shows how pitiful you are Goth girl," Erza laughed.

"What did you say tomato head?!"

"Oh nothing you storm cloud!"

As the two began to fight, Lisanna and Elfman just shook their heads.

"Will these two ever grow up?" Lisanna asked.

"Probably not," Elfman said gloomily.

Many of the other members were watching the two fight, laughing and betting on who would win this time. The fight was interrupted when Makarov came walking down the stairs with Zero following close behind.

"Macao, where is the symbol stamp at?" Makarov asked.

"It's behind the counter, why do you ask?"

Makarov smiled, "Because we have a new member, and our very first dragon slayer!"

Everyone look over towards the master in shock at the mention of dragon slayer.

Why did he have to call me that? Zero thought. Technically I am, but it's not best to announce it.

"Master, why would you let this guy join?" Erza asked walking up to the bar. "He comes in and demands to know where you are and then knocks Mirajane out just to get answers. He seems very dangerous."

Makarov eyed her for a moment, "I know Erza, but his upbringing is what caused that. Maybe you should ask him about it to try to get to know him better."

Erza sighed as she walked away from the master. It was obvious that his carefree attitude was at work with this child. She needed to know more about him, his personality seemed way too mysterious for her liking.

"Now then Zero," Makarov continued, "Where do you want your guild mark?"

Zero thought for a moment, before pointing to the right side of his neck. Makarov placed the mark as Zero asked, and the mark was black matching his hair.

"Now, we must test Zero and his magic abilities, where is Laxus?"

"What is it old man?" a young asked walking down the stairs. He was about Zero's height, with blonde hair and a lightning bolt scar on his face.

"I want you to test this new recruit here, his name is Zero." Makarov said smiling.

Laxus looking him over, taking in his already well defined muscles and strong magic pressure. But it didn't feel like normal magic, that's when Laxus noticed the tail coming from Zero's tailbone.

"Gramps, you can't be serious, why would you let someone of his race in our guild?" Laxus asked.

The guild started murmuring to each other at the words that Laxus had spoken since none of them knew anything about Zero except for the master. Makarov frowned at the words that Laxus had said, seeing as he was trying to disguise the fact of Zero being a Saiyan until the time was right.

"Laxus, if he isn't worthy then prove that he is not strong enough." Makarov stated.

Laxus smiled at the fact that he was going to get to fight someone of a warrior race.

"With pleasure," he said while smirking and taking off his coat.

The other members followed the two mages out to an empty field near the guild hall. Zero and Laxus eyed each other as the readied themselves for combat.

"Ready, Fight!" Makarov shouted.

"Lightning Body" Laxus chanted as he began charging at Zero. Zero stood firm as Laxus began to throw punches at the young Saiyan. Zero moved gracefully, dodging every single punch, but not counterattacking. The guild members watched wide-eyed as Laxus' punches were not connecting at all.

"His speed is incredible," Macao stated in shock.

Even Makarov was a little surprised, this boy dodged Laxus as if he was standing still.

I can't seem to land a single punch, who is this guy? Laxus thought still trying to land a hit on the young Saiyan before him.

If one of these punches hits me, I could be in trouble, Zero thought still dodging. I need to get some space between us so I can use my ki attacks.

Zero managed to grab one of Laxus' arms and pulled him towards him, giving him a quick jab to the chest to create enough space for his next attack.

"Saiyan Art: Ki Barrage"

Zero put up both hands and began firing small bursts of energy at Laxus. As Laxus began to dodge, the blasts connected with the ground forming small craters everywhere. Laxus knew he couldn't dodge them forever, and this guy seemed to have unlimited energy. He turned to notice that Zero was charging something else in his hands.

"Saiyan Art: Masenko"

Zero held out one hand and an enormous blast came from his hand. The blast connected with Laxus slamming him into the ground creating a large crater. Zero landed near it breathing somewhat heavy, because he had not practiced that move much. He looked down to see Laxus standing back up.

"You are strong," Zero said between breaths, "Your perseverance is admirable, you have the strength of any dragon slayer."

Laxus looked up at the Saiyan before him, he didn't know why but this fight excited him. He hadn't encountered any opponent before as strong as this guy was. But that aside, he had to prove his superiority, and win this fight. He began to charge his lightning and cover his body with electric charges.

"You are good Zero, but I am better. Prepare for your loss."

Laxus let out a few grunts until his eyes turned white and he erupted in a massive ball of lightning. "This is my full lightning body, I may not be able to handle this for long, but it should be enough."

Zero grimaced as he looked on at Laxus new body. I can't fight him like this, I must go to the next level. I hope my body can take it.

Zero hunched down and began to grunt, "Saiyan Art: Super Saiyan Transformation"

Sparks began to flicker around Zero, and the ground began to shake. His hair began to stand on its end as he charged even more energy. The other guild members took cover behind some rocks nearby as they were amazed at the display of power. Zero began to grunt even more as Laxus could feel his power rising even more.

This amount of energy is insane I can feel it becoming stronger then my own, Laxus thought.

Zero erupted in a ball of light as his transformation ended, his hair now golden and standing on its end, his eyes lime green, and his muscles more defined.

"This is my form of been working on. Like you, I can't maintain it for long, but it should be enough. Come Laxus should we end this?"

Laxus smirked, "Yes, let us see who is the strongest in Fairy Tail."

The guild members were still in fear at the display of power before them. Mirajane and Erza were standing next to each other with their mouths open, now in shame at how they had bad mouthed the Saiyan dragon slayer.

"Remind me not to pick a fight with that guy." Mirajane said.

"Agreed," Erza replied still watching the sight before them.

Laxus was the first to charge and start swinging punches. Zero was managing to block them but he could feel the strain this form was putting on his body. If he was older he might be able to maintain it, but he was still young and he couldn't stand the strain for long. He noticed that Laxus was also having similar troubles, because of how he could see the pained face he had. Laxus continued his attack, Zero still blocking them before going on the counter attack. Connecting a couple of punches to Laxus chest, and then kicking him back a few feet. Laxus advanced forward again, and managed to punch past Zero's guard and land a few punches to his stomach. Zero took a few paces back in pain, but knew he had to end it soon.

"All right Laxus, I'll end this now."

Zero cocked his hands behind him, "Saiyan Art: Kamehameha Wave"

Laxus knew this attack would hurt and had to counter attack quickly.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar"

The two blasts connected with each other and made a massive explosion. Everyone hid their faces from the blast waiting on it to settle. The clouds of dust began to dissipate, as the members of fairy tail made their way to see who had won. The sight before them was astounding. Both fighters were down, exhausted from their battle. Zero was the first that began to stand, his body covered in cuts and bruises. He slowly made his way to Laxus who was still on the ground panting from the fight before.

"Good fight that was only the second time I've had to use that form on an opponent."

Laxus laughed, "I was not expecting to have to use my lightning form, you have my respect."

Zero picked up Laxus on his shoulder, as Makarov and the rest of the guild made their way over to the two fighters.

"Zero, you have displayed power beyond anything I imagined, welcome to Fairy Tail. Now let's go back and party!" Makarov said with glee.

The other members shouted in agreement as everyone began the walk back to the guild hall.


	3. Saiyan and Titania Team Up?

**Hey guys sorry for not posting for a while, I've been really busy with school, and my family suffered a loss last week so I haven't been in the mood for writing.**

**Anyways this chapter is short I know but now I've got free time to write, and I want your ideas. Message me what you want to see in this story, also if you want a character of your own in this story let me know. Give me the name, details (powers, looks etc.) and I will do my best to put them in.**

**Lastly, I know there is a lot of fan people of both these anime out there and if I get something wrong I'm sorry but you don't have to read I'm doing this cause I love both and love to write.**

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall 1 year later…_

The sun was shining on a bright new day for Magnolia. A young man was making his way through the busy streets towards the center of town. This man was known as Zero Kimura, Saiyan Dragon slayer, and member of Fairy Tail. Zero's mind was still reminiscing about the events that had happened in the past year, from his fight with Laxus to the guild gaining another dragon slayer named Natsu Dragneel. He chuckled to himself as he walked towards the guild hall. Today was the day he would be setting off on his first A class mission. As he opened up the hall doors it was no different from any other day except….

"ZERO, FIGHT ME!"

Zero spun and kicked the young Natsu in the face sending him out the front of the guild hall. The other members laughed as Natsu fell face first into the pavement.

"Got your ass kicked again didn't you flame brain?" said a young ice mage, who was also the resident stripper.

"Gray your clothes," Cana simply said.

"Oh crap, sorry."

Zero chuckled to himself as he made his way to the bar where Laxus sat enjoying a cup of tea.

"Energetic as always huh Zero?" Laxus said.

"He's always looking for a fight Laxus. Got to give him credit though, he doesn't stop." Zero said while taking a seat next to the lightning mage.

"Hmph he's weak if you ask me." Laxus said while taking another sip of his tea.

"I know Laxus, I'm sure he will get stronger. At least he will have to if he plans to survive."

"Zero!"

The Saiyan turned to see a bright red-haired girl staring at him. Her armor shone in the sunlight coming from the windows as she approached where he was sitting.

"What is it Erza?"

Erza took a swing at him which he simply dodged.

"What was that for?"

"If you would stop from retaliating against Natsu perhaps he would stop fighting you."

Zero smirking, "Erza, if he doesn't learn to get strong then he won't survive you know that."

"Then train him." Erza said flatly.

Zero paused, "No, if one truly wishes to get strong he must learn on his own."

He stood up and made his way to the request board, he grabbed the first A class mission and made his way up to the master's office. Zero knocked on the door, and walked in.

"Good morning master, I'm here with a mission request."

Makarov was looking out the window till he turned to look at the dragon slayer.

"Hmmm, quiet a small dark guild from causing trouble in Clover town, seems dangerous, taking anyone with you?"

"You know the answer to that master" Zero said flatly.

Makarov sighed as he sat down in his chair, "Zero why do always want to go alone?"

Zero's face still showed no expression, "Because people slow me down and get in the way. I work better without having to protect someone."

"Zero, you must learn to trust others, and make friends. How do you expect to make yourself better?"

"By training hard, and becoming more powerful. Power is the only thing that matters in this world. People will come and go, but that power won't. With being alone I don't have to worry about being abandoned or betrayed I'm better off."

Makarov rubbed his head at the young Saiyans words. "All right I'll grant your request, but Zero please try to make friends."

Zero took the request, "Thank you master, I'll be back in a few days."

He stepped out of the office and once again made his way down the stairs to the main floor. Laxus was waiting for him at the bottom, "Dark guild, how long you think it will take?"

"Maybe two days why?"

Laxus walked with Zero to the guild doors. "The S class trials are soon, and I wanted to know if you had been nominated?"

Zero gave him a quizzical look, "No, I've not been told that they were even happening."

Now Laxus was the one with the weird look, "Odd, I figured you would be chosen since you are the strongest like me."

"Zero wasn't chosen because he is not ready," a voice spoke behind them.

They both turned to see Makarov coming towards the doors where they were standing.

"Grandfather.."

"Master, how am I not ready?"

Makarov's face was expressionless as he approached the two.

"Zero, your attitude of power is why I'm not letting you participate. You think that people slow you down and disregard others as if they were obstacles pulling you back."

Zero's face began to change as the master stood before him telling him of his 'weakness'.

"Master, out of respect I will refrain from questioning your judgment, but the only ones here I respect are Laxus, and you. These others you got inside this guild would not survive one day out in the real world. They are weak, and pitiful, most of them spend their time sitting around the guild doing nothing but drinking and playing. They show no drive to improve, no will to better themselves. It is not power that I seek, it is meaning to what I'm doing, meaning to why I had to live the life I have. You people don't know what I've seen or dealt with in childhood. You are not part of a race that is frowned upon because of our violent nature. So get to know me before you condemn judgment Makarov."

Laxus stood amazed at what Zero had just said, Makarov was as well taken back by what the Saiyan had said.

"You think you are the only that suffered?" came another voice. It was Erza, making her way to where the three men stood.

"Zero, you aren't alone in that category. I've suffered too, but I didn't turn out like you. One who doesn't care about anyone else but himself."

Zero turned and looked Erza dead in the eyes, "You honestly think that you can compare yourself to me?"

"Yes, I too suffered from unimaginable things. I was abused and beaten, made to be a rotten slave but look how I turned out?"

Zero looked her over, "Yes, low self-esteem, crying almost every day. Doesn't want to be around anyone except for those she likes and even then that list is small, sound about right?"

Erza tried to show no emotion at the last few words he had said. Zero had obviously seen her crying, and acted as if he also knew about her past. She couldn't show that he had got her, she had to show that he was selfish.

"I don't know what you are talking about Zero, I'm doing fine."

Makarov eyed the two mages as they stared at each other, he finally came to a conclusion that would resolve the whole conflict all together.

"All right it's settled, Erza you will accompany Zero on this mission and in return I'll allow him entry into the S class trials," the master said with a sly grin.

"Master you can't be serious, why would I want to work with that selfish guy there." Said the future Titania, "He will probably leave me behind and forget all about me."

Zero smirked a little bit at what Makarov had announced. The thought of having to take Erza along bugged him yes but for some reason it felt nice to have a companion coming along because of how long it had been since he had worked with a team.

"I will agree to your terms master," Zero said while bowing, "Erza be at the train station in one hour we will depart immediately."

Zero turned and walked away from the other three mages as he made his way through town to his apartment. Erza still was at a loss for words as she couldn't believe that she would have to work with one of the most selfish and stuck up mages that she had ever encountered.


End file.
